There are many methods and systems that exist that attempt to incentivise a person to use a gaming machine. The majority of these methods and systems merely encourage or tempt a user to access the gaming machine by providing a credit or reward if the user complies with the conditions of use of the credit or reward.
For example, a $25 voucher may be provided to a potential user which is then redeemed upon the user spending a specified amount on a gaming machine.
As another example, free play points may be provided to a potential user upon the user accessing a gaming machine. Subsequently, once the free play points are used up, the operators of the gaming machines hope that the users of the machines then start gambling with their own money.
Further, free credits or reward points are also offered while a user is gambling on a gaming machine when a particular result arises from playing the machine. This is done in an attempt to keep a player playing the machine by providing an increase in the perceived winnings.
However, these methods and systems do not provide sufficient encouragement for a user to continue playing on the gaming machine once any free credit or free play points have been used.
When gambling on a gaming machine, it is beneficial to the machine operators for users of the machine to win either the first time that they use that machine or at least early on in the process. This is because this provides the user with a certain level of satisfaction which they then want to repeat.
However, it is not legally permitted to provide a fixed outcome on gaming machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved experience for selected users of a marketing tool or to at least providing the public with a useful choice.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the afore-mentioned problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
The background discussion (including any potential prior art) is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge.